pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Vespiquen
Vespiquen is a Pokémon owned by Ian. She is the third Pokémon he caught in Sinnoh, and his thirty second overall. | |ability = Honey Gather Confirmed in Vs. Combee Pressure Confirmed in Vs. Vespiquen |current = At Professor Oak's Ranch |prevonum = 415 |firststagename = Combee |secondstagename = Vespiquen |numeps1 = 55 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |evo1num = 416 |location = Eterna Forest |nature = }} Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Combee, Combee was collecting honey from Pomeg flowers, when the group approaches. Conway's Munchlax charges at her to eat her honey, but Combee blows it away with Gust into a Pomeg flower which closes on it. Combee then continues to attack with Gust, Ian liking her and wanting to catch her. He sent Piplup into battle, Combee being defeated and captured. Ian had Combee help to find the Amber Castle, which she was reluctant to do because of her fear of the ruling Vespiquen. She stayed close to Ian throughout the ordeal, even as he approached Vespiquen. Vespiquen allowed Ian to keep Combee, and she was happy to get to stay with him afterwards. In Vs. Chatot, Combee made a cameo as the group debated on ideas for a Pokémon Dress Up Contest. In Vs. Roserade, Combee is the first chosen to battle Gardenia, battling her Cherubi. Her Gust blocked Magical Leaf, but Cherubi's Chlorophyl and Solar Beam began to overpower Combee. Combee was eventually able to slow Cherubi down with Sweet Scent, then defeat it with Bug Bite. She is quickly defeated by Turtwig soon after. In Vs. Happiny, Combee battles a cyclist's Spearow and wins. She uses Gust to slow Dawn down as she tumbles out of control on a bike. In Vs. Skorupi, Ian collected the honey off of her body, her enjoying the process. A wild Cherubi then jumped face first into the honey still on her abdomen. She was later poisoned by Skorupi's attacks. In Vs. Zangoose, Combee offered some of her honey to Chimchar. It is also revealed to the group that Combee is female. In Vs. Electrode, Combee trains with Crystal's Pachirisu, taking an advantage. When Pachirisu runs off, Combee is sent to search for him. Combee is defeated by Ken's Electrode off screen, and spent the remainder of the episode unconscious. In Alien Journey into the Unown, Combee uses Sweet Scent to lure in Palkia so Riolu can strike it. She then uses Sweet Scent again to lure in all of the Unown off of Vilgax. In Vs. Gliscor, Combee uses Sweet Scent to lure a Gliscor and a herd of Gligar through a city. She is later incapacitated by McCann's Chimecho, but she defeats it later. She then uses Gust to help the Gligar leave the city. After catching Turtwig, Ian sent Combee into storage at Professor Oak's lab. She was deposited no later than Vs. Luxio, and it was revealed that she was transferred in Vs. Chingling. In Vs. Vespiquen, Ian recalled Combee to his team, showing it to Aaron of the Elite Four. Aaron agreed to take the group back to his cabin to help them figure out how Combee evolves. Ian and Conway figure out that only female Combee evolve. Ian challenged Aaron after that, Combee battling Aaron's Beautifly. Combee is about to lose when she evolves into Vespiquen and learns Power Gem to defeat Beautifly. Aaron choose Vespiquen next, the two Pokémon exerting their Pressure ability. Aaron's Vespiquen defeats Vespiquen in one shot. In Vs. Grotle, Ian chose Vespiquen to battle Paul's Magmar. He utilized a technique he saw Aaron's Vespiquen use on TV, and blocked Flamethrower with Attack Order. Magmar lands several blows and traps Vespiquen in Fire Spin. However, Vespiquen manages to win with a Power Gem attack. In Vs. Stunky, Vespiquen was used in a training match at a school. It battled a student's Growlithe. In Vs. Abomasnow, Vespiquen was Ian's first choice against Candice, battling her Glaceon. Glaceon's power and speed initially overwhelmed Vespiquen, her only able to land a few hits. However, Vespiquen was able to use her Pressure ability to exhaust Glaceon at a fastened pace, which prevented Glaceon from being able to counter. Vespiquen beats Glaceon, but loses shortly to Froslass. In Vs. Regigigas, Vespiquen is chosen to stop Hunter J's Salamence. She blocked Salamence's attacks and grazed it with another, then defended a Regigigas with an Attack Order shield. In Vs. Weavile, Ian chose Vespiquen to battle Paul in their full battle. Vespiquen battles Paul's Fearow, blocking its attack and injuring it. Paul swaps Fearow for Weavile, Weavile piercing through her defenses. Ian swaps her out. Vespiquen is forced out later by Luxray's Roar, where she is defeated shortly afterwards. In Collision on the Mountain, Vespiquen was chosen to battle against Kidd. She takes damage from Kidd's Sudowoodo, then used Attack Order to help blind Kidd. Vespiquen battles and eventually defeats Thing 1. In Rise of the Sinister Six, Vespiquen is used to battle Will's Xatu, winning the battle. Ian kept her out of her Pokéball for most of the episode. She helped catch a falling Spinarak-Man, and was rising up a building side. Ian returned her briefly to ride in an elevator, but chose her again once on the roof. Vespiquen defeats a Dream Rotom. She later battles and defeats a Dream Heat Rotom. She served as inspiration for Ian to create a "Yellow Jacket" superhero form. In Collision with the Enemy, Vespiquen is revealed to have been put into storage. In Vs. Hippowdon, Vespiquen is revealed to have been called from storage. She works on increasing the power of her attacks, using Gust to force a windmill to move. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Vespiquen is chosen to stop Team Rocket's mecha. It uses Defend Order and Attack Order to stop the cage and to have grubs travel up the arm to get inside the mecha. This forced the mecha to expand and helped to free the stolen Pokémon. She later battled against Joe's Blastoise, blocking its attacks and firing some of her own. She is eventually frozen and taken out of the battle. In Vs. Paul 1, Vespiquen is chosen to battle Paul, facing his Hippowdon. Vespiquen blocks a Sandstorm/Toxic combo with her new Air Slash, and defends against her with Defend Order. She then defeats Hippowdon. She battles Drapion next, which is able to attack faster than Vespiquen can defend herself. Vespiquen is then defeated by Aerial Ace. Following this, Vespiquen is left at Professor Oak's Ranch. Vespiquen has made cameo appearances in Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Loss and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Vespiquen makes a cameo. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In War with the Shadow of Aura, Vespiquen teams up with Zorua to create an illusion of an army. Zorua disguises herself as Lucario as Vespiquen filled clones with energy grubs. She helped defeat Aura Soldiers and formed a defensive shield to hide Ian's plan. Her wings got wet so she needed Victini's help to float and use her attacks. Personality As a Combee, she was shy and ashamed to having been banned from the colony she was a part of. This was shown when she didn't want to go back and when it was referenced later on. However, she still helped her new trainer, showing that she could work past it. She was shown to be very caring, allowing any Pokémon to benefit from the honey that she had collected. Upon evolving into Vespiquen, she became a powerhouse on Ian's team. She had a powerful demeanor thanks to her Pressure ability, and has a bit of a regal and commanding side. She is still caring for her companions, demanding that Team Rocket free her stolen friends. Known Moves Trivia * Vespiquen has been used in 2 gym battles. * Vespiquen battled 1 Elite Four member, Aaron. She is the first of Ian's Pokémon to defeat an Elite Four member's Pokémon. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon